A portable terminal refers to a device carried by a user, and provides a communication function, an electronic note function, a multimedia function, and a broadcast receiving function.
Such a portable terminal generally includes various sockets and connectors for connection to an external speaker and an earphone, connection to an external device such as a personal computer, and mounting of a memory or a SIM card.
The sockets or connectors are generally exposed to the outside as a user connects an earphone or an interface connector to the sockets or connectors if necessary, and include separate covers so that foreign substances cannot be introduced through the sockets or connectors.
Meanwhile, as portable terminals are commonly used, a waterproof function of the portable terminals is gradually gaining interest. Users of portable terminals generally purchase separate waterproof bags if necessary. That is, as long as the waterproof function of portable terminals is not required in everyday lives, users of the portable terminals prevent water penetration of the portable terminals by using waterproof bags only when entering specific facilities. Meanwhile, mountain climbers, soldiers, and people who enjoy aquatic sports or skiing need the waterproof function of portable terminals more.
This is because such users are generally easily exposed to sudden weather changes or bad situations, such that water may possibly penetrate into the portable terminals.